ChanBaek in Sync
by babybyunsoo
Summary: [CHANBAEK FIC COLLECTION] "Ini, mengerikan…" "Ini tak hanya mengerikan, tapi membuatku takut…" Walaupun tali tak kasat mata tak benar-benar ada. Tapi pada akhirnya sebuah jiwa akan menemukan belahan mereka masing-masing.[DRABBLE/ BL/DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Review sgt dibutuhkan...]


**Tittle : ChanBaek in Sync**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol & EXO**

**Pair : ChanBaek/ BaekYeol [OTP tercintahh XD]**

**Length : Drabble**

**Rate : T [semua umur]**

**Genre : Kriukk krenyesss XD**

**Disclaimers : cerita ini terispirasi saat saya gak sengaja lihat salah satu fancam ChanBaek di youtube dengan judul "[PUPPYSTORE**白牙村**]131114 Melon Music Awards-chanbaek cut(part 2)" But for the plot and story are MINE!**

SO, DO NOT COPY-PASTE OR PLAGIARISM ANY OF THIS STORY!

* * *

"THEY'RE SO SYNCHRONIZED IT'S SCARY"

-"Yeah but it's not scary,it's cuteeee :D"

.

"How can they be so synced?"

.

"ahhh soulmate NO.1 "

.

.

Itulah beberapa komentar yang dilihat Kyungsoo saat tak sengaja dia menemukan fancam ChanBaek di Youtube.

Jangan salah paham dulu, Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang Chanbaek shipper yang gila dengan semua moment yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan. Sekali lagi, dia hanya **tak sengaja** menemukannya .

Niat awal Kyungsoo hanya ingin melihat ulang perform mereka saat ajang Melon Music Award yang beberapa hari lalu mereka hadiri. Dan melihat bagaimana si maknae EXO-M yang sempat menangis saat menerima tropy MMA.

Tapi entah mengapa, atau dapat dorongan dari mana. Mata doe-nya tak sengaja melihat fancam Chanbaek yang terselip diantara list video yang biasanya tercamtum di bagian kanan halaman.

Mata doe milik Kyungsoo dan memang sudah bulat terlihat semakin bulat saat dia selesai melihat video yang hanya berdurasi 0:55 detik itu. Dia sampai menggeleng-geleng tak percaya dengan isi video yang hanya dibintangi dengan dua MoodMaker EXO yang memang merupakan couple yang 'sangat-sangat fenomenal' itu. Baiklah mungkin wajah Suho dan Kai juga terlihat, tapi tetap saja mata camera itu hanya tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati roommate-nya, Jong In sudah ada disampingnya.

"Ahh! Jong In lihatlah ini." Kyungsoo kembali memutar video itu untuk diperlihatkannya pada Jong In.

Tak beda jauh dengan reaksi Kyungsoo, Jong In pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "ck, jiwa mereka sepertinya sudah benar-benar menyatu."

"Hey, apa yang kalian lihat? Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik" tanpa aba-aba kepala Jongdae sudah menyembul kepalanya diantara kepala Kyungsoo dan Jong In. sontak mereka berdua langsung protes dan menjauhkan kepala mereka masing-masing dari wajah kotak milik Jongdae.

"Ini, mengerikan…" komentar Jongdae setelah Kyungsoo kembali memutar video ChanBaek yang 'tak sengaja' dia temukan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan hampir semua member EXO-chanbaek sudah berada di depan laptop milik Kyungsoo yang dia taruh diatas meja makan minimalis dan berada di dalam dapur.

Hampir semua member mengeluarkan reaksi yang tak berbeda jauh –alias sama-.

"Ini tak hanya mengerikan, tapi membuatku takut…" cetus Sehun.

"Benar." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

.

"HEY! ITU SNACK MILIKKU! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN! Dasar Yoda!"

"Enak saja, aku yang menemukannya di atas meja! Jadi ini MILIKKU!—"

"Dan BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU YODA! DASAR BABY SMURF!"

"APA!? YAK! AWAS KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Tanpa menoleh-pun mereka semua sudah tahu jika kegaduhan yang beberapa detik lalu terdengar adalah ulah dari duo MoodMaker EXO, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Soulmate No.1 nya, Baekhyun.

Kesepuluh pasang mata menatap secara serempak saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti bermain Tom and Jerry di dalam dorm dan masuk ke ruang dapur menghampiri mereka.

Merasa aneh ditatap oleh kesepuluh pasang mata milik teman mereka, Chanyeol berusaha mengubah suasana yang sedikit awkward menjadi lebih rilex dengan sedikit candaan.

"Hey, sepertinya ada hal menarik yang sedang kalian lihat? Apa itu, coba aku lihat?" tanpa perintah dari siapapun Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati gerombolan yang sedang mengepung sesuatu diatas meja. Tentu saja dengan soulmate No.1 nya yang sudah mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, seakan mereka mempunyai tali tak kasat mata yang saling terikat oleh diri mereka masing-masing.

Gerombolan yang diciptakan oleh kesepuluh member itupun membelah dengan sendirinya, seolah ada magnet tertentu yang menarik diri mereka masing-masing untuk mempersilahkan couple fenomenal itu melihat apa yang sedari tadi mereka debatkan.

Video itu memperlihatkan mereka –chanbaek- yang sedang duduk berdampingan terlihat tengah asyik menikmati salah satu perform dari bintang tamu MMA. Badan mereka bergerak secara serempak, bahkan saat mereka menoleh. Tangan kanan mereka juga serempak terangkat dan melambai-lambai mengikuti music yang mengalun.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, bahkan saat Jong In memanggil Baekhyun -yang duduk disebelah Suho- Badan mereka –sekali lagi- sama-sama condong kedepan, walaupun Chanyeol tak ikut menoleh kearah Jong In tapi mereka benar-benar terlihat serempak.

Dan selanjutnya 55 detik, terisi penuh oleh ke-syncron-an mereka.

Mereka benar-benar seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri.

.

Setelah video berakhir, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun secara serempak menoleh ke arah couple mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan beberapa detik mereka saling bertukar pandang. Tapi detik berikutnya –secara serempak- mereka kembali membuang muka kearah lain.

"ck, kau pasti yang mengikutiku terus kan? Lihat saja saat aku menggunakan kertas itu sebagai kipas, kau juga mengiktinya." Sungut Baekhyun masih membuang muka.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, huh! Saat itu aku memang merasa gerah, jadi kugunakan kertas MC itu sebagai kipas." Bela Chanyeol.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ikut mencondongkan badanmu saat Jong In memanggilku?"

"Itu karena aku merasa— blab la bla…."

Dan seperti itulah mereka melanjutkan perdebadan mereka. Seolah saling tak terima satu sama lain, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan putaran bola mata malas dari kesepuluh member yang berada disana.

Perlahan satu persatu member saling memencar pergi meninggalkan dapur dan mereka berdua yang masih terlibat adu mulut.

Setelah menyadari kini hanya ada mereka berdua di dapur, kedaan tiba-tiba menjadi lebih awkward. Ocehan yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir mendadak musnah.

"Baek, apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"entahlah, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"fans itu benar, itu mengerikan..."

"…"

Walaupun tali tak kasat mata tak benar-benar ada. Tapi pada akhirnya sebuah jiwa akan menemukan belahan mereka masing-masing.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang tak pernah bisa saling memahami kenapa hal itu terjadi, mereka tak pernah mengelak jika ke-syncron-an itu memang benar-benar terlihat 'mengerikan'.

.

Atau justru terlihat 'Indah'.

.

.

**FIN ^^**

* * *

A/N : **DUHH** ini drabble apa coba? Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat drabble pas abis lihat tuh fancam. Cuma 898 word tapi buatnya mpe 1jam lebih 30 menit.

Soal fancam itu kalian bisa langsung search di youtube, karena itu part 2. Jadi tentu aja ada part satuya, part 1 durasinya 1menit lebih. Isinya waktu si Baek makan(?) light stick, trus pas si yeol bisik-bisik /lucifer/plak/ ditelinga Baek. Mana Baeknya senyum-senyum malu gituh, wkwk.

Dan ada salah satu koment yang langsung bikin saya ngakak, **"The more Chanyeol is near to Baekhyun, the more Baekhyun acts like a girl."**

**/ck, yes you're right!/**

**.**

**.**

**So, walaupun ini Cuma Drabble garing krenyess. Tapi review sangat amat dibutuhkan.**

Biarkan jiwa ChanBaek ship saya kembali hidup/

.

.

At least …

**SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK^^**

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© ChanBaek in Sync**


End file.
